Those Three Little Words
by Chibi Makoto
Summary: Marron's dilemma about hearing those three little words and love. Some M/T fluffy stuff in here! So beware! OneShot


Those Three Little Words  
  


by Chibi Makoto  
  


AN: Ok... well this is going to be a one-shot, I hope. ^^ Probably all mush and fluff. I decided

to write this to make up for my other fanfic that has died. ~~; Sorry you guys, I just can't seem to

get into it anymore and it's been sitting there for a really long time. I'll probably delete later. 

Well I hope you like this! ^^ It's kind of lame... so don't hurt me. ^^;;;  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT or any of it's character's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


  
  
  
  


I remember sitting there, staring at him. His blue eyes staring back into mine. I felt like he was looking through me. Like he could see my soul. I wasn't sure at how to react to what he had said. Those three little words...  
  


It scared me. A lot as a matter of fact. I had my heart broken one to many times over the past years. I did not plan to have it shattered again. Yet I found myself falling in love with him. There it is, that awful word. Love. It was so confusing at times but yet so simple. Was it really that hard for me to say that I loved him?   
  


I remember the look on his face after I didn't respond back to him with what he had said to me. A rush of emotions had overcome me at the time. I just couldn't say it back to him. Could I? Well I didn't. I remember kissing him on the cheek and leaving his place that morning. He seemed a little hurt. Looked a little rejected. Did I really hurt him by not saying it? God I hope not. I could never hurt him, he knows that, right?   
  


I went to work that day and tried to push away all thoughts and feelings for him out of my mind. But they just wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't get it out of my head. I didn't accomplish much that day. My boss was kind of upset but I promised him that I would work harder in the week to come. I told him that I had some "family problems" that were going on so I hadn't been my usual self lately.   
  


I drove home with my mind still up in the clouds and not paying that close of attention to the way I was driving. At least I ended up home safely.   
  


After parking my car and locking it, I went up to my apartment. When I switched on the light I automatically looked over at the phone and saw the number 3 flashing on the panel, indicating that I had 3 messages.   
  


I took off my shoes and left them by the front door, and threw my bag to the nearest chair to where I was standing. I was a little hesitant to push the play button on my machine for my phone. I was afraid that I would hear his voice and all the chaos would come flooding back into my head again. Well, I was starting to get a little headache from everything floating around in my brain already, so hearing my messages wouldn't be a problem right now, I supposed.  
  


I went over and pushed the button and started walking towards my kitchen to get something to drink. The beep of the machine went off and the first message came on.  
  


"Marron, it's me, your mother. Your father and I haven't seen you for awhile. So we thought that you should come and stay with us for the weekend to catch up with us. Call me as soon as you get this message." With that the machine told me what time she had called at and beeped again, letting my next message run through. By then I had poured myself a drink of some juice I had found in the fridge and walked over to sit next to my phone.   
  


"Hey... it's me. Listen I'm sorry if I scared you last night. I didn't really think it was that big of a deal. I meant what I said. I do love you and-" beep I sat there taking in a long breath that I had been holding. Did he just hang up? The machine beeped once again and the next message came on.  
  


"Sorry about that," it was him again, "your machine must've cut me off. We should get together again though. Call me and we'll plan something out. I- Bye."  
  


I sounded to me like he was going to say those three little words again. I picked up the phone to dial his number, only to hang it back up and not complete my call. I just couldn't do it. It scared me to much to possibly be in love, and to have him love me back. I just didn't want to get hurt again.   
  


So I decided that I would just call him back later. I dialed my mother's number then. She wanted me to come and visit my father and her. I got her machine and left a quick message saying that I would come and visit her and my father once I got some more time off. I just couldn't right now. I had my job work still and had to think about what I was going to do about him, and figure out my feelings.  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been at least two weeks now. No wait, make that a week and a half. I still hadn't called him back. I was to scared. I figured out that I loved him, yes I did, but could I say it to him? I really didn't know and I was afraid to know. So I just didn't call him back. He tried to call me

once or twice, but his messages were short and he sounded hurt every time I heard his voice. I was probably the root of his pain and that struck at my heart.   
  


I decided that I would call him. Talk to him openly about how I felt about this. Honesty is a key factor in a good relationship, right?  
  


I called him from my cell phone while walking towards the exit of the office building I worked at. I called him at his work phone number, guessing that he would still be at work. If I wasn't around he usually would have buried himself in his work, or at least that's what I thought he would do.   
  


His phone rang once, and then twice, then a third time. Where was he? Finally I heard a click on the other end.  
  


"Hello?"  
  


"Hi..." I said a little to quietly. I hadn't expected my voice to sound like that though. What was I, shy all of a sudden? Hell, I had been going out with him for awhile now. This wasn't like me at all!  
  


"Oh, hey," he said, "I was beginning to wonder when you would call."  
  


"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just had to think about stuff. Plus work was getting a little crazy for me, still is actually," I told him.   
  


"Listen Marron, I can understand if I scared you with what I said but it's how I felt and still feel. I can understand if you don't feel the same way. All you have to do is tell me. I mean, I've been sitting here waiting for you to call me back for awhile now." I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone. This was hard for me to respond too. So I didn't.   
  


There was a little awkward pause for a second and then he spoke again. "I guess if the feelings are only one sided there really isn't a point in going on with this relationship." I was out in front of my office building by now and had stopped walking once I heard what he said. Someone ran into me and pushed me over a little but I didn't really notice that much as I listened to the man on the other side of my phone still talking to me.  
  


"You seem awfully quiet about this. Are you ok?"  
  


"Yes," I chocked out. It was hard for me just to say that let alone tell him that he was wrong with what he had just told me.   
  


"So... I guess I'll see you around then."  
  


"No, wait!" I yelled into my phone but the little dial tone at the other end had told me that he had hung up already. I hit redial as fast as I could and started to walk towards the parking lot my car was in, regaining my composure.  
  


"Hello? Mr. Briefs office, how may I help you?" I heard some very perky woman say on the other end.   
  


"Yes, may I speak to Mr. Briefs right now? It's an emergency!"   
  


"Oh, well he just left for home. I'm sorry, you just missed him."  
  


"Oh..." I said my voice trailing off a little, "Well if he comes back in can you tell him to call Marron? Please? That would be a big help."  
  


"Oh, well I think he said something about taking a vacation when he left. I'm not sure when the next time he'll be in. Usually when he goes on vacation his sister comes to run the business for awhile. Should I give the message to her?"  
  


I was starting to get irritated now for some reason. "No, just if he comes back in tell him to call Marron, that's all I want. Thanks, Bye." I hung up the phone before I could get a response from the woman at the other end.   
  


I finally reached my car and hopped in it and drove off towards my apartment.   
  


Once I finally reached my apartment and was inside, I glanced at my phone to see if I had any messages. I saw that I had 1 and I quickly ran over to it and hit the play button. I then heard my mother's voice come from the little box in front of me and I hit the stop button. I didn't want to listen to her at the moment. I needed my line to stay clear just in case he called me.   
  


But why would he? My mind screamed at me. He's already told you that it is possibly over now. It's up to you to restore what damage has been done.   
  


I sighed and closed my eyes. I had to think of where he would go right now. Most likely home. Besides if he really was going on vacation wouldn't he have to pack first? So with that said, or rather, thought, I decided to go over to his place.   
  


I ran out of my apartment locking the door behind me and headed towards my car. After jumping into my car, I drove as fast as I could over to his place. I ignored and broke a lot of traffic rules on the way over there but I just had to catch up to him, to tell him how I felt.  
  


I saw that his car was parked in his driveway as I approached his house. Good, maybe he was still home. I just hope that he didn't decide to drive anything else today. I parked my car in the way of his driveway and all but shot out of the drivers seat. I almost didn't remember to take the keys out of the ignition.   
  


I ran up to his front door as quickly as I could. I knocked on it a little to loud and rough. As I waited for him to answer I quickly caught my breath trying to decide how I was going to talk to him about this. As I waited I glanced down at my feet. Where were my shoes? I must've left them at home. Oh well...  
  


The door quickly opened and I felt the breeze of it pass by me as it did. I saw somewhat stunned blue eyes look at me. I guess he wasn't exactly planning on seeing me so soon after all. Gee, and I thought he loved me?   
  


"Yes?" he said to me, not looking like he was about to invite me in for tea and casual chit chat any time soon. I quickly averted eye contact with him, his eyes seemed like there were looking into my soul all of a sudden. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing really seemed to come out.. I sat there for a second trying to figure out what was wrong with my voice. Had it stopped working?   
  


"I-" there it was... "I love you!" There. I said it. Those three little word that I hated to say but loved to hear. Well sometimes at least. It surprised me that those three little words were the first things to pop out of my mouth.   
  


I looked up at him trying to search his face for his reaction to what I had just said. He looked at me with soft eyes but then they seemed to harden. What was

wrong?  
  


"You expect me to believe that?" What? I didn't get what he was saying to me. Hello, did he not hear what I just said. Did I just image what I had just said?   
  


"Yes! I do." I shot back at him, starting to glare a little. His eyes went back to those loving eyes of his once again and he laughed at me. Huh? Now I was kind of confused.  
  


"Good," he said, "because I wouldn't know what to do if you didn't. I would probably go crazy." He stepped closer to me bring me forward and into his arms.  
  


"Were you just playing with me Trunks Brief?" I said to him teasingly. He was joking around with me. How dare he.   
  


He laughed a little and pulled me closer. "What if I was?" He said.   
  


"Well I might just have to hurt you," I said moving closer to him as well. He laughed some more and said, "You? Hurt me?"  
  


"Oh? You don't believe I could do I?" I said. I wasn't exactly paying much attention to our conversation at that time. I was looking more at his soft lips. I hadn't been kissed by them in what seemed like forever.  
  


"Well, we'll see I guess," he said. His soft lips brushed up against mine in a somewhat teasing manner but I stepped up on my toes so that I would be able to connect my lips to his. I felt his hand run through my hair and my arms automatically went up and around his neck. When we broke apart I was blushing slightly for some odd reason and I saw him smiling at me. I playful punched him on the arm and he pulled me into his house.   
  


I guess now it wasn't so hard just to say those three little words.  
  
  
  
  
  


The End  
  
  
  


AN: O_o Ok.... well I thought that was really corny and lame. X_x lol. I just felt like writing

something and that's what I came up with. I hope that at least someone out there liked it. ^^

Kind of boring though, huh? Well please R&R anyway. ^^ Tell me if it sucked or not. XD lol! 

See ya! ~ Makoto  
  



End file.
